Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for energy storage and management. For example, certain embodiments relate to systems and methods for solid state energy storage and management.
Description of the Related Art
Traditional systems for energy storage and management, particularly in the amusement ride industry are not adequate. Typically, the park operator has to install a large, for example 1000+ amperage, service along with a very large transformer and large conductors, such as thick wires or cables. This installation has a very high initial cost, and may require the operator to pull power directly from the power grid. Some operators do not have this option due to the size of their electrical infrastructure or where the service would have to be physically installed on their property. Operators who provide moveable or transient rides, such as traveling carnivals, cannot provide certain types of amusement rides because of inadequate power supply.
As an alternative to simply providing very large amperage service, a flywheel generator is sometimes used to store energy from a grid and deliver it to a particular ride. Nevertheless, a flywheel generator and out-building to house and support the generator may be expensive, heavy, and often noisy. Further, the flywheel generator may be unable to store electrical energy converted from kinetic energy efficiently due to mechanical losses or the like.
Amusement park operators typically do not like the idea of pulling the required large amount of energy from the electrical grid at one time and some are not able to install large three phase electrical services at particular geographical locations on the properties. Operators typically do not want the added expense or maintenance of a flywheel generator nor do they want to build a secondary out building to house the generator. With the need to rapidly launch rides, often as recurrently as every 20 to 30 seconds, needs exist for improved systems and methods for energy storage and management, including solid state energy storage and management.